Hook Me Up
by PoisonArrows
Summary: Zexion rushed down the blue and white hallway. Larxene's sugary voice hit her like a brick. "As far as I know you’re not dating anyone right now, are you? Well… I just had a perfect candidate in mind…” .Luxord/Zexion. AU female!Zexion


Zexion rushed down the blue and white hallway that was lit with warm spring sunshine.

"LATE LATE LATE. I'm so fucking late!!!!!" the words ran through her head as she sped up, "Curse this goddamn skirt...If get late for chemistry professor Vexen is going to rip my spine out..."

She went round the corner and half walked half ran along the line of light blue lockers.

"Oh hey there, Zexy! Where ya going?" a sugary voice hit Zexion like a brick into the back of her head.

Zexion stopped and turned around. There on the window-ledge, surrounded by light and floating dust, sat Larxene together with her best friend forever Marluxia. Zexion didn't really mind Larxene, but didn't like her either. She was the girl who made her life miserable two years ago, but changed her attitude towards Zex when the girl started becoming less of a bookworm and more attractive and popular. It seemed that Larxene always had too much sugar in her voice, plus she was as fake as the D&G belt she was wearing. The pretty Barbie, the "queen bee". That was pretty much everything about her. Oh, and boys went _absolutely_ crazy for her.

"Hi Larx." Zexion tried to smile, her breath still fast from speeding through the hallway.

"Hello Zexion" chirped Marluxia. Marluxia, or just Marlu for short, was the mistery of the school. The secret is, no one actually new the gender of this being. Genderless voice, androgynous face and a pretty girly complexion, but a flat chest made many wonder, if Marluxia really should go around wearing miniskirts. Otherwise, Marlu was pretty much like Larxene, only had a lower popularity ranking in the school's "beehive".

"Hey!" Zexion tried to brush the hair away from her face, but it all fell back at once "Sorry guys, but I'm kind of late and prof Vexen is furious when somebody is late."

"Awww Zexy, we haven't chatted in like ages!" Larxene pouted.

"Oh no, sorry, but the old man will skin me if I get late"

"But you already are. So what's the point of going if he's gonna be furious still?" said Marluxia in a voice what made Zexion shiver from the lack of gender identity.

"But… how can I not go to a lesson?"

"You can just skip it! Just like we are doing it right now" smiled Larxene baring her pearly white teeth which reminded Zexion of the ones a piranha usually has.

"Wha- skip? Well… no, sorry, I can't, I must…" Zexion just stood there loosing precious seconds and unable to make a decision.

"_Oh come on_, Zexion. Don't be such a pussy. Just when I thought you grew out of all your bookworm-ness!" Larxene said in a mocking tone and Marluxia chuckled.

"Well, you know, I'm already late for 10 minutes, so I think I'll just hang with you guys" Zexion hated herself for saying this, but the fear of being labelled as a bookworm again struck her so hard that she decided that it is better to be on good terms with Larxene.

"Splendid!" Marluxia giggled straightening his/her pink skirt. The school uniform was composed of blue and white, but it always had to be pink with Marluxia. No exeptions. "Actually we were just talking about you and Voila! Here you are!"

"Talking about _me_?"

"Oh yes we were" Larxene leaned closer to Zexion "Tell me… as far as I know you're not dating anyone right now, are you?"

"N-no, why do you ask?"

"Well… I just had a candidate in mind…"

"_OH NO." _Zexion backed away from the blond girl "Last time you hooked me up with that crazy guitarist guy. Besides smoking weed and treating his guitar like his lover, he also liked to kiss girls at concerts without thinking how I will react. We broke up and I don't want another experience like this."

"Whoa, slow down, kitten, so Demyx wasn't your type…" Marluxia started.

"Wasn't _my type_? _Excuse me_, we were _completely_ different."

"Okay, my fault, I just thought you two would look nice together. So I fucked up apparently. Forgive me, dear. But this time is better!"

"No thank you, not interested." Said Zexion calmly, ready to leave already.

"Wait wait wait! Hold it! He's a new guy AND he's a foreigner. He's british and oh so very attractive and has such good manners and he's sophisticated just like you and he's right just went away to use the bathroom and I think I see him coming!" Marluxia started spitting words like bullets at Zexion.

"Name's Luxord" whispered Larxene in Zexion's ear.

Zexion turned around to face the guy that Marluxia was blabbing about. She didn't hear the most of it and had a confused look on her face. The new guy was slowly coming towards them. He had platinum blond hair, a little beard and a massive amount of piercings in his ears.

" 'Ello" he said looking curiously at Zexion and slightly bowed "Girls, would you be so kind to introduce us?"

"With pleasure, Luxy" purred Larxene. "Luxord, this is Zexion, one of our leading (and most beautiful) students" Zexion couldn't keep herself from blushing, "Zexion, this is Luxord, he is a new student here. He's a senior and will, sadly, study here only for two terms. He's from London" Luxord gave Zexion a friendly smile and bowed again.

"Anyway" Marluxia interfered before anyone could say "nice to meet you", "We must be going now, so Zexion, why don't you show Luxy around here, will you?" Larxene and Marluxia waved and disappeared through the window into the brightly lit spring outdoors.

"Those two are nice girls. They grabbed me as soon as I entered the building and told me everything about that school. Isn't that kind of them?" Luxord said looking at the backs of "pinky and the brain" as they were crossing the school yard just to enter the building through another door. Zexion couldn't help but giggle at someone calling Marlu a girl.

"What, did I say something funny? You don't think they're nice?" Luxord raised his eyebrows and looked her directly in the eyes, or eye in that case.

"Well no, they are quite alright. If they are in a good mood and aren't against you."

"I like irony" Luxord smiled "You seem witty"

"Should I take this as a compliment?"

"As you wish" he replied still looking her in the eye and smiling with the same smile.

Zexion wanted to just turn around and leave but restrained herself and decided to at least try and start a friendly conversation.

"So, you're here only for two terms? Why didn't you finish school in London?"

"Well… The truth is… To make a long story short – mom went into treatment because she has an awful drinking problem so I and my sister had to go stay with dad."

"Oh" Said Zexion feeling uncomfortable, "I hope your mother will complete the treatment successfully."

"Thanks for your compassion" He smiled at her warmly, "By the way, my sister's name is Namine. She must be in your parallel."

"Mmmmm… yes, I think I saw her on math… Skinny, pale, long blond hair?"

"Oh yes, that's her"

An awkward silence settled between the too. Luxord wanted to say something, but the bell rang and the hall started filling with students.

"Why don't we go out into the school yard and talk peacefully out there?" the Englishman proposed. Zexion led the blond under her favorite tree and sat on the bench, throwing her backpack and books on the ground near her.

"The girls told me you like to read. I can see that by that little tome" he pointed at the book that fell out of Zexion's bag, "What are you reading right now?"

"Rereading. Shakespeare's tragedies." Zexion blushed without even knowing why and cursed herself for that.

"Like to angst a lot?"

"_NO_ I don't, thank you." Said Zexion in an angry tone, her face becoming the color of Marluxia's skirt."

"Slow down, love, It was a joke. I'm an admirer of Shakespeare too. Even learned some parts by heart. Want to hear something?"

"Sure!" Zexion said eagerly staring at Luxord with disbelief. Someone else who actually likes tragedies and Victorian plays? Oh come on. Are her dreams coming true or something?

Zexion carefully listened as Luxord passionately declaimed a piece of poetry from "Romeo and Juliet". She applauded and laughed when he finished and they continued to share other interests of theirs, while being closely observed by Larxene and Marluxia from the other side of the yard. Those too were definitely happy with their work.

Both Zexion and Luxord thought the bell rang too soon.

"Oh no, I completely forgot…I'm having double chemistry today…" said Zexion desperately "I really have to go…"

"Well, I'm sure we shall meet on the next brake, won't we?" he moved her fringe away and looked into her eyes again.

"Don't blush, don't blush, don't you dare blush" ran through Zexion's head. "You already behaved like a brainless dummy for the last half an hour"

"And now" Luxord grinned "Can I maybe…steal a kiss from you, my fair lady?"

The words "_oh god yes_" almost flew off Zexion's lips but she restrained that sudden wish and said "_no_" instead.

"A kiss on the hand then? I'm sure you won't mind this…" and before she could answer, he gently took her hand and kissed it lightly. He turned away and walked several footsteps, before turning around and saying "By the way, nice miniskirt. Looks good, when you're running in it."

Her jaw dropped and she quickly made her way towards the building entrance, her face as red as the hair of a certain classmate of hers. Near the chemistry classroom Marluxia and Larxene jumped on Zexion from both sides and started piling her with questions:

"How'd it go?"

"So how was he?"

"Did you like him?"

"What did you talk about?"

"OH MY GOD he kissed your hand!!!"

But Zexion didn't listen, because her head was far away from them, somewhere in the clouds, recreating scenes from "Romeo and Juliet" in her mind. She entered the classroom and a cold voice got her down to earth.

"What do we have here? Where have you been during the last lesson, young lady?" said professor Vexen in a calm voice, which was always full of displeasure.

"Getting a blood rush to my face every five minutes or so" replied Zexion, her mind still acting out various kissing scenes with a certain blond Romeo.

.

.

.

.

---------------------------------------

I hate this for being stupid and sentimental and love it for being so romantic. Probably been done before, but I wan't something disgustingly fluffy with Luxord and Zexion in it.

Also, it's female!Zexion, so please don't kill me Zexion fans.

Please review, the more harsh the better!


End file.
